


To Love A Friend

by Hayles Marshall (Andrea_Labonair)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Hayles%20Marshall
Summary: Sometimes we find ourselves falling for many people in our short lifetime, most of whom we are very close to.What we never, ever expect to happen is feeling something that one would only feel for their significant other... however it ends up being someone closer to one than their partner could ever be.After she's been resurrected by her daughter Hope, Hayley learns that she's-much to her surprise and the surprise to everyone else in the compound- still a hybrid, but one more like her daughter; half werewolf and half witch. She's not sure how this happened, but she wants to find out.When Hope returns to the Salvatore Boarding School, Hayley seeks Rebekah's help with figuring out how exactly she's still a hybrid. Little did she know, other things would occur during this.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 4





	1. Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like what I have for this so far. :)

Dark storm clouds covered the sky above the school that morning. It never rained hard, but the water droplets still fell down as a drizzle. To any teenager who was in Mystic Falls, it was a gloomy morning and it was going to remain that way for the rest of the day. A lot of the kids didn’t seem to mind it. However, there was of course one student in particular who didn't like it at all. It didn’t matter who approached them or who they talked to; they still didn’t like the weather outside and nothing was going to change it. Not even when their aunt stopped by to visit them at the school. 

Hope sighed as she sat in her seat in one of her classrooms. She already knew most of these spells because of her great grandma's grimoire, still she silently listened as the teacher spoke. The rain continued to pound on the window pane outside. She blinked and looked out of the window for a moment, feeling felt her blood turn to ice. Standing at the edge of the trees, wearing casual clothing and smiling at her from underneath the branches of a small sapling, was her mom. 

After class was over with, she tried her best to continue on with her other classes not to mention whatever other monsters had decided to come out of Malivore and try to kill everyone at the school. That seemed to help. It always did. But as the day went on and as soon as she was alone out in the woods, she shifted into her wolf form and the young wolf ran through the woods. Yet even the wolf felt like another presence was beside it. It kept on running, but its yellow eyes glanced around as it sniffed the air. The strong scent of another wolf was on the breeze. 

The spirit of elegant tan and brown she-wolf was seen by the younger one as it ran at its side having appeared just then. Though it was a spirit, the wolf looked strong and lean and healthy. 

The younger wolf wined with joy and yet sorrow as the older one ran at its side. 

Later on, Hope went back to the school and to the main area. She smiled at Josie and Lizzie, who were with a few other witches talking about something in the seating area and then smiled when she saw Landon with MG, Kaleb, and Wade. 

She stopped though as she felt her mother's presence for the third time that day and looked behind her. However, she saw nothing. Looking forward, she proceeded down the hall toward the stairs. 

By the main door to the building though a woman stood there, watching Hope with so much love in her eyes and also pride. She smiled as she had seen how happy and how much better her daughter was doing. 

Once Hope was up in her dorm, she shut the door and sat on the bed, looking through the grimoire for a spell of some kind. She finally came to the spell and read the words on the page. The required ingredients for it to work, she already had. Leaving the book on the bed, she got up from it and left the room again with all of the ingredients. 

When she made it outside, she went back into the woods and to the location where she had scented the spirit wolf form of her mother. She created a circle in the dirt and put the items in the center. Carefully stepping out of the circle so she wouldn't destroy it, she focused and started to chant. 

After a while, she stopped and waited since the chanting had started to take a toll on her and her nose had begun to bleed. It didn't work though, but she didn't want to give up. She wanted to know why her mom had shown up and how. 

She tried again, but it still didn't work. Not wanting to give up however, she tried again. Just even if it was a small moment, she still wanted to see her mom and be able to hug her and feel her mom's arms around her again. So much of who she was as a person came from her mother. When the spell still didn't work, Hope screamed in frustration. 

Watching from the Other Side, Hayley could only observe as her daughter had tried in vain to bring her back. But there simply wasn't any way. Now though, Hope reminded her of herself when she was younger. Still, her daughter wasn't as alone as she most likely thought. 

Over the weekend, Hope's aunt Freya had visited her at the school and then decided to bring Hope back to the compound for the rest of the weekend. Every time though, Hayley observed and watched over her daughter. 

As the weekend continued, Hope began to notice that even with her aunt Freya and her aunt Rebekah's help, it wasn't any use. Still, Hayley could only watch and observe them from the Other Side. 

As summer finally came to Mystic Falls and New Orleans, Hope began to work tirelessly at this spell. She was certain it was going to work. 

Hayley, forgetting for a few moments that she wasn’t able to do anything as she was still in the Other Side, tried calling her name at times to get her to stop, but nothing ever happened. 

Hope sat on the floor in her bedroom at the compound, saying the words of the spell over and over. 

She stopped finally, feeling physically and mentally drained from overexerting herself, and then started talking as if her mom was there, her voice breaking with sorrow, "Mom...I'm sorry that you're not here. I...I know that you forgave me and that you're at peace, but I just really wish you were here...especially though on Mother's day. It's not easy being at the school and seeing all of the other students show their mom's the things they have learned when-" 

She stopped as tears started to roll down her cheek. Trying to fight it, she eventually gave in and cried a little. 

Even though she wasn't there physically, Hayley heard all of it and she swore her heart broke in half at the pain in her daughter's voice. Oh, how she'd give anything to be able to hold her. 

Hope, much like her mother, was so determined and so driven to not give up. So much of this place still had her mom's presence in it. Every inch of the compound, everywhere she went in the city, there she could still feel her mom. Taking in a shuddering breath, she fought against the urge to cry again as she focused on the spell and started to chant. 

Even as blood started to drip out of her nose, she didn't stop. Nothing would stop her from bringing her mom back. 

In the Other Side, Hayley could do nothing but watch as Hope resumed chanting. She felt her heart breaking as she saw blood dripping from her daughter's nose and saw the toll that this spell was taking on Hope. It pained her to the her very soul to see this and be useless. 

Tears filled her eyes as she saw that the spell was beginning to cause Hope to become weak. Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she walked across the room and knelt beside her daughter. 

"Hope. You....you have to stop this. You cannot bring me back and I know how much this is painful for you. Hope, stop this now." She said to her. 

But Hope didn't hear her. 

Hayley sighed and tried again, raising her voice a little this time. 

"Hope! Please stop this. I don't want you to end up here and I know that you miss me dearly, but my sweet girl I am at peace. If you keep this up-I just can't lose you or see your father lose you either. You're the only thing that has kept him from being the person he once was." She said again to Hope. 

Hope blinked, but kept on going with the spell. She felt the spell draining her even more, but she wasn't ready to give up. Giving up meant that she had to let her mom go. That she had to admit her mom was dead and there was nothing that could bring her back. She refused to think that though. 

Outside, rain had started to fall harder, but she remained focused. 

In the Other Side, Hayley felt her body flicker a few times before she wasn't there anymore. She let out a sharp gasp as was still kneeling in front of her daughter, who blinked and then collapsed into her arms. The spell was completed. 

She sat there for hours, holding her girl in her lap as she gently stroked Hope's hair. She had never felt more scared than she did at this very moment. 

Finally, Hope stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at her mom. 

"Mom? Are you-are you really here?" She asked. 

Hayley smiled as tears blurred her vision as she was relieved that Hope was okay and she nodded. 

Hope's own eyes swelled up with tears and she hugged her mom, crying out of joy. 

Hayley cried as well as she held onto Hope, gently rocking back and forth. The sound of her crying was noticed by the rest of the family who all instantly appeared in Hopes room at the compound. 

"Hayley?", Rebekah said first as she stood beside her two brothers, Elijah and Klaus. 

Hayley stopped crying and looked up as she sat on the floor with Hope still in her arms, staring at Rebekah. 

She let go of her daughter and rose to her feet before moving forward and embracing the Original Vampire tightly. 

Hope stood as well, feeling happy that her family was once more complete. She watched as her mom hugged her aunt, then moved to her father and gave him a slight hug too, before hugging Elijah. 

Many hours later, Hayley was sitting in a chair near the fireplace in the foyer of the compound. Hope had just gone to sleep and both of the Mikaelson brothers were out for the evening doing who knows what together. She held a short glass of wine in one hand loosely while she gazed at the flames of the fire, unfortunately recalling just how it felt to be literally in flames. 

"Already drinking without me?", The voice of her daughter's aunt was heard from the doorway behind her. 

She turned her head and smiled at Rebekah, lifting the glass some as she spoke softly, "This is only my second one...but the bottle is all yours." 

Rebekah smiled back and walked into the foyer over to the small table that had a bottle of dark red wine on it. She grabbed it and took a drink, enjoying the oddly sweet flavor of it. 

Sitting in a chair next to Hayley, she looked at her and spoke. 

"So, how are you feeling?", she asked in a gentle tone. 

Hayley blinked and took a sip of her drink before answering, "I still remember everything that happened and how it happened. It was strange seeing my parents since I had never met them before...but they were kind and they understood why I did what I had for Hope. I didn't think I would ever be back here, but then I would check on Hope and I saw how much she missed me. I knew that she would eventually try to find some way to bring me back...I guess I didn't really think it would actually happen." 

She paused and shifted in the chair so that she was looking directly at Rebekah and continued, "...my parents taught me a few things while I was with them." 

"And what might that be? How to trick Elijah into bed with you without any of us knowing?", Rebekah joked, smiling a little. 

Hayley rolled her eyes and smiled some before sighing and closing her eyes. 

Focusing on the space around the two of them, she grabbed Rebekah's free hand that wasn't holding the bottle of wine in her own. 

Rebekah wasn't sure about what was happening but before she could say something, she watched as Hayley reopened her eyes that were now glowing. 

Hayley let go of Rebekah's hand and looked around at the room which had now changed into a different living room; a couch sat to her right by a window, in front of her was a fireplace, and to the left was the dining room. 

She turned around and walked out of the living room then, her eyes still glowing yellow. 

"Hayley where are we?", Rebekah asked as she looked at the living room and the dining room. She didn't get a response and so she followed the wolf girl out of the room and down the hallway which seemed to led to a kitchen. 

As she followed Hayley, she looked at the photos on the wall and saw pictures of a girl with a man and a woman. The girl she quickly realized was a young Hayley. She stopped at one picture of them seeing a photo of Hayley on a swing smiling. She looked really happy then. 

Turning her head back to the other woman, she saw Hayley was now standing in the kitchen with her eyes still glowing staring back at her as if waiting for her to follow. Once the female wolf knew that she was still following, she turned around and continued on through the house. 

Rebekah followed after her, coming to other rooms in the house on the main floor. 

Afterwards, Hayley walked through a secret passageway in the walls and came to a very old staircase that led upstairs. 

Rebekah walked behind her as she went up them carefully, stepping ever-so-lightly as they headed up to the second floor of the house. 

Hayley walked past a series of rooms, all of which were empty or, if they had things in them, it was all old things and old furniture, until she stopped at one at the very end. Without speaking to Rebekah-not that she had since this began-she entered the room. 

Rebekah had looked at the others, but then followed after Hayley into the last room; her eyes gazing around at it before they went to the other woman. 

"Well, we've been all throughout this place, so why did you bring me all the way up to your old room?", she asked. 

Hayley blinked and then crouched down by the bed, pulling apart the floorboards until she came across a really, ancient-style book. One that resembled a grimoire of some kind. 

She grabbed it and pulled it out, setting it on the bed before putting the floorboards back as they were. Wiping off the ancient book gently, she lifted it from the bed and then walked around the bed until she stood in front of Rebekah. 

"What's a grimoire doing under your bed?", Rebekah asked as she looked at it. 

Hayley said nothing as she stared at Rebekah, her eyes still glowing. She blinked and then they were gone from the house. 

Letting go of Rebekah's hand, her eyes stopped glowing. She sighed and looked down at her lap, seeing the book from her old house was lying in it. She stiffened up just ever-so slightly and then looked up at Rebekah who was staring back at her. 

"Why and how do you have that, Hayley? Grimoires are only for witches, not for werewolves to mess around with.", Rebekah said. 

"I understand that, Rebekah. I know how valuable a grimoire is to witches. I'm just as confused about this as you are and I don't know why or how I have it either.", Hayley replied, gripping the book a little firmly in her fingers as she held onto it in her lap, "So until we know more about this, I really think we shouldn't tell Klaus or Elijah of it. Not...not even Hope should know."


	2. I'm Still a Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley learns something else that she hadn't before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter. All of this is my own idea. But I don't own any of the characters from The Originals.

Two weeks later... 

Hayley was still sticking to her plan on keeping the grimoire safe and well hidden from Klaus and Elijah and even Freya when the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings stopped by on occasion at the compound. Also, much to her surprise, she had been given permission by Rebekah to give the Original Vampire woman an elixir created by a witch in the city of New Orleans so she wouldn't remember anything that had happened two weeks ago concerning the grimoire. 

However, the young woman was then compelled by Hayley herself to forget everything they had done during the time her and Rebekah were at the shop. 

Now, she was in her parent's old house where she had taken to living in for a while so she could, hopefully, figure this all out with the help of another unknown witch that she had remembered meeting when she was in Mystic Falls one of the times visiting Hope at the school. 

The sunlight from outside lit up different parts of the old, run-down house that her parents, whose names she learned when she was in the Other Side, had built by their own hands to live in. Every inch of this house had her earliest memories, those of which she still remembered finding out when she had come here years ago with Freya. 

She blinked as she stood by one of the windows, staring out at the other homes that were on the street and then moved away from it after making sure that she had covered her tracks so Klaus or even Elijah didn’t know where she was. Although they were Hope’s family, until she got this all figured out, she didn’t want them interfering with this. 

“We’ve been here for two weeks Hayley, if this was going to work it would have by now. I’m sorry, but maybe whatever you think this is, maybe it’s not.”, the witch said as she stood in the doorway that led from the living room to the kitchen, staring at the female werewolf who stood by the window still partly hidden from plain view by the old curtain. 

“I don’t understand why there would be a grimoire underneath my bed in my adoptive parents house. They weren’t witches. They were humans.”, Hayley said, turning her head towards the witch while she stayed where she was. Her eyes glanced to the book that lay on the coffee table and she stepped away from the window, walking calmly over to it and picking it up. She stared at it for a few minutes before opening it and reading the first page carefully. 

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she noticed another strange symbol in the far-right corner of the page, like a few others she had seen while reading it so many times over the past two weeks. Without looking up, she spoke to the witch saying with a bit of authority in her voice, “Go find Rebekah and just tell her that I need her to meet me.” 

She sighed and then said, more gently, lifting her eyes from the page of the book to look at the witch, “Please Kaili, I think I figured something out, but I want her to help me with it.” 

“Okay.”, Kaili said before she used the back door of the house to leave out of to avoid anyone possibly knowing what they were up to. 

Hayley sat down on the couch with the book page open and set her laptop on the coffee table, trying to search up the unusual symbol on the internet while she had the time before she left. 

Everything she looked up though wasn’t anything like the symbol from the book however. The symbol was a circle with a curved line going through the middle of it with some kind of wings coming from the top of the circle. 

Above the top of the circle there was also a crescent. 

She tried looking up each one individually, but still nothing made any sense to her as to what this very strange symbol could mean. After four more hours of trying to figure this out, she finally stood up from the couch and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Ever since she had been basically living out here now, she had taken the liberty of cleaning it up better than what it had been. Not too much though seeing as that she had noticed there were still some other werewolves from the Bayou living around this area, so she didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself because she knew they would ask what their alpha was doing in these parts. Nevertheless, she still fixed it up and made it into a more comfortable, living space. 

She looked around the house and then walked out the back door, following a series of old, cobblestone pathways that cut right through the many, close-knit homes until she got to the woods at the very, very end. Glancing one more time over her shoulder at the houses, the roads and sidewalks, she looked forward again and walked into the woods. 

Miles from the road, about maybe fifteen, she stopped and sat down on a fallen log. Pulling her phone out, she sent a message to Kaili and then put her phone away before rising to her feet again and continuing on again, knowing where she was heading. Another five miles, she stopped once again and stared at the other only cabin in the Bayou that she had ever come across. 

It was very, very old, nearly as old as the Mikaelson’s mansion and their compound, if not perhaps even older than both of those places. The house had a tall rooftop, a Victorian-style set of windows and shingles and even the door seemed to be a Victorian-style as well. Yet, it was a mix of some other more ancient styles of houses. Ones that appeared to be older than the 10th Century even. Nonetheless, she walked up to the house and went up the steps, going inside and closing the door behind her. 

It clicked softly once the large, maple door was shut. 

She walked into the living room, searching through the old books that she had found in the foyer that was also partly below the rest of the large, five-story house underneath the kitchen using an old trapdoor in the flooring that was so well built into the house it was nearly impossible to notice with the naked eye. But somehow, she had found it when Kaili had brought her here the first week. 

Just as she was reading through the books of Akctan, some very old witch in the early 8thh Century, she sensed the presence of Kaili, Rebekah, and Freya approaching the house. Glancing out the window from the chair where she was seated in near the fireplace in the living room, she watched as the three other women walked closer to the house. Rising from the chair, she carried the book with her as she walked to the doorframe of the living room and waited. The door wasn’t spelled, but for some odd reason she felt that it should be. 

She blinked and walked to the door, feeling some unknown words in the back of her throat like she had something stuck in it, and opened it, staring at Kaili, Rebekah, and Freya. Those words were still in the back of her throat, but she pushed them away as she felt relieved to see her daughter’s two aunts. Stepping to the side, she let them come into the house. They walked inside and started to look around at the house. 

Staring out into the woods that surrounded the house, she turned to Kaili and gave her the book, saying nothing as she walked outside and towards the edge of the trees. The air around her began to move faster once she had stopped, blowing her hair all around her face, but she felt an odd sense of calm over her body and mind as she stood there in the midst of it all. The words that had been on the tip of her tongue now flowed effortlessly from her lips as though she had always been speaking them. 

“Nythirif, wayukeiou tajiritien fasjiro. Yosefir vashirijakilieou frosivthiv dajiaelianap, Grothir Unaei, xaeisiyuth naeili tajili cagaei.”, she said as she stood there near the edge of the woods. She stared at the tall trees and then the wind died down before stopping altogether as if it hadn’t ever happened. 

Turning around, she walked back into the house and closed the door, finding Freya, Rebekah, and Kaili all standing in the living room waiting for her. 

“What in the bloody hell was that?”, Rebekah said, speaking first after she had come back inside, standing by a desk near the front window of the living room. 

Hayley blinked as she walked into the living room, looking from Rebekah to Freya and then to Kaili before focusing her attention back to Rebekah. 

"I'm not sure how, but I'm still a hybrid.", she said to her before turning to Freya, somehow sensing the Mikaelson witch was about to speak. 

“That was magic. Really, ancient magic that I’m not familiar with. Our mother did spells that were old, but nothing ever like that. Why and how were you able to do it Hayley? You’re not a witch.”, Freya said, trying to not upset the werewolf. 

Hayley sat down in a chair by the doorframe of the living room and stared up at Freya silently for a couple of moments before speaking with an edge of anger in her tone. 

"My ancestors had been witches actually. Inadu was a witch from an old tribe of witches who had cast the spell on them and the other remaining tribes creating the seven werewolf bloodlines, including the Labonairs. So, yes, I might not have been a witch like you or Kaili or even Hope before I was killed by Greta, but explain to me why I was just able to cast some very old spell that I knew nothing about without it being a problem to me Freya. There has to be some reason or explanation for this happening.”, she said. 

Kaili saw a few items begin rising in the room and even saw the wind picking up again outside and so she decided to speak up, keeping her voice calm, “Until we know more, I think that Hayley should stay out here so she’s not potentially harming anyone if she is part witch now. She may not have been it before, but there could be a slight possible chance that part of her was somehow kept hidden when she became the other kind of hybrid, the kind that Klaus is.” 

Hayley seemed to calm down at this. The small little items; a few books, an hourglass, vase, and a chair all fell back down to where they had been lying or were placed and the wind outside settled until it was still once again. She sighed and stood up, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, opening up the small refrigerator and grabbing out a bottle of water which she drank halfway before putting the rest back into the fridge, closing the door. 

A tired sigh escaped her lips. She walked to the sink and rested her hands on the edge, gazing out at the river and the woods across it. 

For a couple of minutes, she stared silently out at the river and the woods, until she heard footsteps leaving the living room and heading for the kitchen. Turning her head towards the opening to the kitchen, she saw it was Freya. 

“Hayley, I didn’t mean to upset you, but I just don’t understand how you are half witch when you’ve never noticed it before. None of us did.”, Freya told her gently. 

“It’s okay. I’m still trying to figure this out myself and I’m sorry I got mad at you. I shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me. I had thought I had it under control, but I guess I didn’t.”, Hayley replied. She turned her whole body around so that she was fully facing the other witch and continued speaking, crossing her arms over her chest as she rested her spine against the sink feeling relaxed, “When Kaili first brought me here, something just felt...I guess...right. It was like when I found the rest of my family out here in the Bayou. I knew finally what it was like to be among my own people. To be a part of something that I hadn’t ever known existed.” 

She lifted up one hand and gestured with it to the kitchen and then to the rest house as she continued talking. 

“I didn’t even know any of this was here until Kaili showed me. It wasn’t something the other wolves brought up to me at the fires or even anything that Mary told me of, so it must have been hidden for many, many years.”, she said. 

Putting her fingers on her forehead then when she was done talking, she sighed. Lowering her hands to her sides, she looked at Freya who was silently waiting to speak. 

Once Freya knew that Hayley was finally done talking, she spoke. 

“If it was, then why was it never mentioned to anyone? Why would some old house like this be kept from people? And why was it built all the way out here and not someplace in the city?”, She asked, more to herself really than to Hayley because she knew the hybrid wouldn’t have a reason. 

As she figured, the female hybrid raised her shoulders in a shrug and then looked past her to the doorframe of the kitchen. 

“Who bloody knows why it was made out here. Clearly whoever built this didn’t want others finding out about it.”, Rebekah said as she came into the kitchen and looked at her sister before looking at Hayley, “What I want to know is why and how Hayley is able to do bloody magic now when she wasn’t able to before.” 

Kaili joined them all in the kitchen and said, “It could very well be as Hayley herself had mentioned just a second ago. Her ancestors were once all witches, very powerful ones that were capable of doing many things with their magic. That could be the real reason why Hope is as powerful as she is. Not just because of your mother Ester, but also because of Hayley and the Labonairs who were descendants of witches thousands of years ago without anyone knowing of it. That may have also been why The Hallow chose to attack Hope and why she wanted the rest of the Labonairs to be wiped out. Because they threatened her not just by blood, but by the magic in their blood that is now dormant because of them being werewolves only.” 

“But then why would it show up now, if what you're saying is actually true.”, Hayley said then, after being silent for the time that Rebekah and Kaili spoke, directing her gaze to the witch. 

Kaili looked at her and said, “Because you somehow activated it, much like how you activated or well triggered I suppose your werewolf side.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense because I didn’t activate it at all. I never used any magic until when I was just outside and I didn’t know what I said then.”, Hayley said. 

Kaili looked at her and said, “You used magic to show Rebekah your old house with your memories and which was where you found the book. By doing so, you activated your witch side.” 

Hayley looked at Rebekah and then back at Kaili. 

“How did you even know about that? Nobody else knew and they weren’t there.”, she said to the woman. 

“I’ve always been watching you. I’m surprised that you don’t recognize me, mah jeilou.”, Kaili said then, her eyes glowing yellow as she spoke. They went back to normal afterwards. 

Hayley blinked and said, her blood seeming to turn to ice, “Mom? How you here?” 

Freya and Rebekah both exchanged glances and then watched as Kaili walked to Hayley and embraced her for a moment before pulling away and standing next to her. 

“Your father felt that he and I deserved a second chance. Mary agreed and said that Hope should know her grandparents and learn from them. She also said that you deserved more time with us than what you had when you were in the Other Side with us. Jackson agreed as well, having noticed at times that you had seemed to be missing us even though you had him, your daughter, the Mikaelson’s, and the rest of the pack.”, Kaili explained, her voice sounding far older than what she looked like. 

A man walked into the kitchen then; dark brunette hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. He wore an old shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. 

“I see that she knows now. That’s good. This house was ours originally, but when the war was going on we moved to the one where we had you.”, he said, looking from Kaili to Hayley as he spoke, his voice calm like the river and deep. 

Hayley looked at him and gave him a hug before she pulled back and then asked, looking at both of her parents who were directly in front of her now in the flesh, “What language is that? And I’m gonna guess that since mom knows it, you must as well, right?” 

“It is a very, very ancient language of a coven of witches who had almost been nearly wiped off the face of the earth many, many centuries ago. Ones that had been around far longer than these two and their other siblings. Far back to Silas. The only difference is that while he was the main one who had been around that many focused on, there were many other covens and other witches. Our bloodline, the same bloodline of that coven, lived on an island that is long forgotten. They had moved there after Silas and his lover had become immortals and were wanting to destroy the others. For thousands upon thousands of years they remained on that island until a few finally decided to go back to the mainland. When they did, they settled in America and eventually became the tribe that created the seven werewolf packs.”, her father explained to her. 

“The language was known as Teijaliouan. The tribe called themselves the Teijas. They knew how to use it and how to speak it which each member passed down to the next one and so on. It lasted for generations until they were all, supposedly, wiped out.”, Kaili finished. 

Hayley moved away from her parents and sat down at the table in the kitchen, turning to them but she had begun to grow tired of standing. 

“Okay, so then yours is still Kaili, right? Or is it something like our ancestors?”, she asked her mother as she looked at her. 

“Yes, my given name is Kaili. Your grandmother’s name was Sahjeilir and your grandfather’s was Axshaniae. Your fathers name is Quailieanir.”, Kaili said. 

Hayley blinked and then put a hand on her forehead, resting her head in the palm of her hand as she relaxed more in the chair. She was beginning to get a headache from all of this, even though she understood it all. 

“I’d say that’s enough for now. Freya, Rebekah, you two are more than welcomed to rest here for the evening.”, Kailia said then. 

“There is plenty of space for the both of you and we do keep bags of blood in the cellar beneath the house for those of you who prefer to not eat real food.”, Quailieanir added. 

Rebekah smiled and said, “I wouldn’t mind grabbing some before we head back home. Thank you.” 

Freya also said her thanks, but politely declined on sleeping there for the evening letting Hayley’s parents know that their younger brothers would be wondering where they have been for the past two hours. 

Rebekah went down to the cellar and grabbed some of the blood bags before returning back to Freya’s side. She smiled at Hayley’s parents and then at Hayley who had stood back up again. 

Hayley walked to her and hugged her before turning to Freya and giving her a hug as well, saying to them both once she had pulled away from Freya, “Thank you both for this. I have a feeling that there will be more of this to come, but for now it’s good that I had you two here with me. I will be there tomorrow to check on Hope, but just try not to let Klaus or Elijah know. I still don’t want them knowing anything about this.”


End file.
